Lucy Stern
'Lucy Stern' the Infernal Look: Anxious, burning eyes. Origin: bartered soul Stats: Hot –1, Cold -1, Volatile +2, Dark +1 Conditions: Nosy, Terrified Harm: 0 Carry Forward: none Experience: 4 Dark Power, and Bargains The Tyrant (or, informally, Boss) Strings Attached You can ask the dark power for something that you really, really want. The MC will attach a price to the thing you want and hint at an undesired twist in it's nature. If you pay the price, you'll get what you're after. The Power Flows Through You You can give the dark power a String in order to add 2 to your next roll. Strings You owe debts. Give away 3 strings, divided between other PCs and the dark power. Someone thinks they can save you. Gain a String on them. Held On: * Greg (1) (God loves me more than him) * Mary Watson (Lia) (1) (she wears her heart on her sleeve) * Lenora (1) (she thinks she can save me) * Zed (2) (I watched him come back from the dead) Held By: * Greg (2) (God loves me more than him) * Leena (1) (she covered for me once) * Lee (2) (she's taking her social cues from me) * Zed (3) (I watched him come back from the dead... after I tried to help him die, and failed) * The Boss (2) Moves Soul Debt Name a dark power that you owe a debt to. Choose two Bargains that it has made with you. It can hold Strings against you. Whenever it collects 5 Strings against you, trigger your Darkest Self. Dark Recruiter When you bring an innocent soul to the dark power, mark experience. Sex Move When you have sex, the dark power loses a String on you and gains a String on whoever you had sex with. Darkest Self You can’t get what you need, anymore. The world has left you cold and alone, shivering in the wake of your own addictions. The dark power will make some open-ended demands of you, and it’ll promise you some lucrative (and perhaps volatile) things in return. Every demand you fulfill brings you a little closer to feeling whole again, to rekindling the fire in your heart. Whenever you fulfill those demands, remove a String it holds on you. You escape your Darkest Self when the dark power has no more Strings on you, or when you agree to an even worse bargain with an even more dangerous dark power. Possible Advances *  Take another Infernal move. *  Take the remaining Bargains. *  Create a new Bargain (MC approval). *  Take a move from another Skin. *  Take a move from another Skin. *  You supply for Needy Fiends. *  Add 1 to Hot (max 3). *  Add 1 to Cold (max 3). *  Add 1 to Volatile (max 3). *  Add 1 to Dark (max 3). Background Lucy has never been close to people. Her father left years ago, her mother is always at work, and she never had the knack for making friends. And now her mother's career has taken her to Seoul, severing what few ties she had. All but one, anyway. The voice she heard when she was at her lowest, the voice that comes from the little shrine she made for herself when she really, really wanted a friend... that's still with her, and if anything stronger than before. And really, that's all she needs, isn't it? She can't quite bring herself to believe that. (Mother's career really took off when Lucy asked her 'friend' for help with that - they were on the verge of losing the house back home, but now they have all they need and more. Except it cost Lucy her friends, and her mother is so busy working there's not much time to spend together...) Category:PC